1. Field
The present application relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to structures for cooling electronic components and related methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device typically includes a plurality of electronic components contained within an electronic enclosure. During use, these electronic components generate heat, which must be removed from the electronic enclosure.
In one example, the electronic enclosure is formed with a plurality of openings to allow airflow through the electronic enclosure. Fans are provided to move air through the electronic enclosure between the openings.
The fans are provides as fan Field Replaceable Units (fan FRUs). These fan FRUs plug into the motherboard of the electronic component with blind mate connectors. These blind mate connectors are located directly in the airflow pathway of the fans, e.g., blocking 50% or more of the air flow. This reduces efficiency in cooling of the electronic device.
Further, the fan FRUs provide a linear flow of air through the electronic enclosure, e.g., from the back of the fan FRUs to the front of the fan FRUs. Unfortunately, fan side electronic components located adjacent sides of the fan FRUs receive little air flow and thus little cooling from the fan FRUs. Stated another way, the airflow from the fan FRUs bypasses the fan side electronic components. This air bypass reduces the efficiency in cooling of the fan side electronic components.
Further, upstream electronic components heat the air flow as it passed by the upstream electronic components. Downstream electronic components located downstream of the upstream electronic components thus receive air that has been preheated by the upstream electronic components.
Accordingly, the downstream electronic components receive air that is preheated to be at a temperature above ambient temperature. This phenomenon is sometimes called heat shadowing. Heat shadowing reduces the efficiency in cooling of the downstream electronic components.
To provide adequate airflow and cooling, additional and/or larger fans are sometimes needed. Unfortunately, these additional and/or larger fans add to both the manufacturing and operating costs of the electronic device.